


Slip of the Tongue

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), College, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mention of Daddy Dom/Little Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette unknowingly slips a bit of new information about herself to Gabriel, who in turn begins to question their relationship after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the rating scare you away, it is literally in place because of a topic discussed in the fic. Literally, that's the only reason it is rated M. That's all. Nothing major even happens in this.

“I think. . . I have a daddy dom kink.”

Gabriel nearly found himself spitting out his drink at her words. They’d been sitting on the couches in his office for about an hour now, having a late drink in celebration for one of the tougher exams Marinette had taken earlier that day. From her flushed cheeks and the small smile that seemed to be permanently on her lips, it was easy to guess that she was drunk.

She didn’t get drunk often, and when she did, her mouth spoke anything on her mind.

“A . . . Daddy dom kink?” he asked, trying to see if he heard her correctly or if something was just misunderstood due to the alcohol.

Marinette nodded, taking another sip of her drink before looking at him, the smile still on her face. “Yeah. You would be the daddy, of course, and I’d be the little girl. I mean, it already works out easily if we were to even give it a shot.”

He wasn’t exactly sure how to react to this. For one thing, he could blame the alcohol that they both had in their systems that she was even having this thought. And for another, it made him wonder if this was how she viewed their relationship from the start. After all, why only bring up the kink now and not while sober?

Was this the entire reason she got with him in the first place six years ago?

Gabriel wanted to question her then and there about this, but he also didn’t want to hear what answers she would give while drunk. Instead, he set down his empty glass and got up, moving to grab her arm and pull her from the couch.

Marinette got up without a problem, quickly downing the rest of her drink before carefully putting the glass down. She swayed a bit, slumping against him, that damn smile still on her face.

“You’ve clearly had too much to drink,” he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

The young designer laughed, glancing up at him before moving to grab at his tie, tugging him down to kiss him. Granted, she missed his mouth by a few inches, instead kissing the corner of his mouth. But she didn’t care.

She didn’t even notice that he didn’t turn his head to properly kiss her, either.

“Let’s get you to bed then. Thankfully, you don’t have any classes tomorrow, so you get to sleep off the hangover I know you’ll have.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He wished she didn’t say that, wished that she had never been drunk enough to even speak of the kink in the first place. But he wouldn’t discuss it right now. He would get her to bed and bring it up in the morning.

Probably.

***

Marinette groaned as she woke up, blindly reaching for a pillow to slam down over her face. The windows were barely covered yet it felt like the sun was piercing through her eyelids and blinding her. And with the jackhammer-like pounding in her head? She drank too much last night after that exam and was already feeling the regret? Had it just been her and Gabriel? What did she even say last night?

“Gabriel? Gabriel, are you awake?” she said, daring to move the pillow from her face and open her eyes, once more blindly reaching out behind her, seeking out a second body in the bed.

Only . . . she felt sheets. Folded sheets, as if someone had gotten up before her and left her. She didn’t go to bed alone, did she? Or did she fall asleep in the office and he only recently brought her back up?

Marinette pushed herself up so she was sitting, looking around the room. There wasn’t even any sign that he had _been_ in here, so, where was he? She was slow to get out of the bed, placing a hand against her forehead as the pounding persisted.

It took her a moment to even notice the painkillers and glass of water set on the bedside table. Well . . . He might not be here now, but he had stopped by to help her with the hangover at least.

Quickly taking the pills, Marinette waited a bit before thinking she would be okay to walk around and not fall over, not caring that she was in her pajamas (had he changed her when they went to bed?) as she made her way to the bedroom door.

The estate might be big, but it wasn’t like Gabriel could hide from her, right? No, no, why would he be hiding? He was working, that had to be it. Probably even had breakfast already, or maybe lunch? Damn, she would need to find out what time it was, too.

“Gabriel? Gabriel, where- ow, okay, nope, keeping my voice down.” Her headache seemed to spike if she raised her voice and caused an echo in the estate, adding to just more regret on top of the feeling from drinking too much. Well, if she couldn’t call for him, she would just have to go to the most likely location she could find him at.

His office. If there was anywhere he could be when not in bed with her, it was definitely the office. He was probably catching up on whatever work from the night before that she had potentially dragged him away from.

Approaching the door to the office, she paused to try and recall anything from last night. She remembered laughing, talking about . . . something with Gabriel.

And that he didn’t kiss her back.

Had she said something that made him turn away like this? No, no, maybe he just didn’t want to get anything going after they had both been drinking, that had to be it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door a few times before pushing it open, entering the office.

Gabriel didn’t even look up at her from his desk, his hands moving quickly over the keys of his computer. Business emails perhaps?

Marinette cleared her throat, as if that was going to get his attention. When it didn’t, she opted to just walk up to the desk, placing her hands on it as she leaned forward.

“You weren’t in bed.”

Gabriel stopped typing the moment she spoke, the silence of the room broken, yet still there, like a heavy weight. He still refused to look at her, his eyes fixated on his computer screen. Had she come in at a bad time? Maybe this was some sort of business matter that he was in the middle of, and here she was, barging her way into the office and asking why he wasn’t in bed that morning.

Her tongue felt like lead in her mouth as she tried to speak again, any and all words failing to form. She couldn’t even stammer out an apology and make a break for it.

“G-Gabriel, I-“

“Why are you calling me that? Last night, you had a very . . . _different_ name in mind to call me.”

Different name? What was he talking about? She never- _oh_. Oh, no.

Her face grew hot immediately, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. She hadn’t- she knew she had a loose tongue when she drank, but she never thought that she would say that! She never thought that she would ever bring it up to him either, too embarrassed to even think of telling him!

“Th-that isn’t . . . I-I didn’t mean it like that, I . . . G-Gabriel . . .”

Gabriel finally looked at her then, arching an eyebrow, as if urging her to go on and stammer out an excuse. But she couldn’t, unable to even begin wording it the way it would make sense. He sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We’ve been together for six years, Marinette. Six years. And this whole time, you never once mentioned an interest in the daddy dom and little girl dynamic. Not until last night, that is.” He placed his glasses back on, standing up from his chair to lean forward, his face mere inches from Marinette’s own. “Was it the deciding factor in being with me? This . . . kink of yours?”

Oh God, she really did admit to the kink last night. And he honestly thought that was why she was dating him? She was a bit dumbfounded to hear the claim, unable to bring herself to glare at the man. She wasn’t with him because of the kink! That had never even been a factor, had never even been a thought on her mind back then! Didn’t he know that? Or was her sudden confession enough to strike doubt between them?

“I . . . have a daddy dom kink, yes.”

“And you called me ‘daddy’ last night as I brought you back to bed.”

She _what_? Now that she didn’t recall doing at all, but if he says she did say it, then she said it. It was one thing to be told that, while drunk, she revealed a kink to him, and a completely different thing to be told she had actually called him daddy. This was not how her morning was supposed to go, this was far different from how any morning should go.

“I just want to know, Marinette. How much of this is even real? Is anything you feel for me real at all, or is it all because of this?”

Now she was narrowing her eyes, not at all backing down from him. No, she moved closer if possible, leaving no more than an inch between them. It would be easy to kiss him and try to make him focus on something other than this conversation, to push his papers aside and climb up on the desk until she had gotten him back into his chair so she could straddle him.

No, no, focus!

“You really think I only feel this way because of a kink? Gabriel, what kind of girl do you take me for? Yes, I have a daddy dom kink, and yes, I probably brought it up while drinking last night. I don’t even believe I intended to call you anything but your name, and I do apologize for calling you daddy before we’ve even fully discussed this.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but Marinette was quick to move and place a finger against his lips, silencing him.

“I only found out about this kink two years ago, sometime after we had finally gone public. But I didn’t know how to tell you, I didn’t even know how to go about bringing it up in the first place! So I just . . . Stayed quiet for two years. Had I drank a little less last night, then I could have made it three years I never told you. But, now it is out in the open, and here you are thinking that I only love you because of a daddy dom kink.”

She smiled then, dropping her finger from his lips. This man was too much sometimes, and he really did have the right to worry about this, which was why she had no problem trying to explain herself to him. Not when she finally had the words to do so, anyway.

“So, it is . . . Just a kink then. Not at all a factor in being with me?”

Marinette nodded, hesitating for just a moment before closing that last inch between the two of them, kissing him gently. She hummed happily when he kissed her back, mere seconds from actually climbing up on the damn desk before he pulled back.

“I fell in love with you because you took an interest in me, and in the work I do. If I was to go back and see it all happening, I would see a girl unable to believe that her idol was even speaking to her, lamenting over crushing on an older man not even for the first time, and wondering, just _wondering_ when it would be okay to kiss him, and if this man was falling for her as well.”

That brought a grin to Gabriel’s face, and before Marinette could continue, his lips were on hers again, hungrier this time. A moan rose up from the back of her throat, her face once again flushed when he pulled away and moved to sit back in his chair.

“That . . . That was unfair, Gabriel. You can’t just . . . Just kiss a girl like that and then go back to work as if nothing happened in the first place!”

She watched his grin turn to a smirk as he directed his attention back to her.

“Perhaps I was just giving my _good girl_ a taste of things to come later . . . So long as she _stays_ good, of course and does as she’s told.”

Her face burned brighter at his words, stammering out his name a few times before her mouth shut, and she gave him a quick nod. “Y-yes, of course.”

“Of course . . . ?”

 _Oh_. She couldn’t help but smile, leaning forward just a bit.

“Of course . . . _Daddy_.”


End file.
